Silly Wizard, Tricks are for Princes
by LoveableOkie
Summary: Harry is bored, and we all know a bored Harry is a bad Harry. Transporting himself to Camelot, he unwillingly becomes the manservant to a certain blonde haired prat. Watch out Camelot, because the Master of Death is protecting the Prince now! NO MERLIN! Harry/Arthur pairing, so slash obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**So I should start this off by saying that this is only a 'tester' chapter I guess you could call it. I have been reading a lot of Merthur fanfiction lately, and I've got to say I love it. I have never watched the show, so if I am going to continue with this story y'all will have to bear with me because it will probably be nothing like what you're used to.**

**In this story, Merlin does not exist, Harry is going to take that role. And obviously because I love slash this will be a slash fanfic between Harry and Arthur.**

**I'll only continue this story if y'all actually want me to, otherwise I'm going to be working on my other stories. SO! That means if you would like to read this, comment so I know not to give it up!**

**Merry late Christmas lovlies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR HP!**

**BTW; I am not British, so therefor I do not know British slang. I am from American, not only American but the deep south. So if I use words or anything else y'all don't understand, lemme know. And comment with words commonly used in Britain and I'll try to remember them to use in my stories,**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he twirled a piece of his hair around his finger. The cell that he had been put in was depressing really. It stank of old blood, urine and feces. But Harry was bored, and a bored Harry was never a good Harry.<p>

After figuring out he was the Master of Death, which he only learned after being poisoned by his supposed 'best mate' Ronald Weasley, he had decided to travel the world and learn what it had to offer.

He picked up a lot of things on his travels, but the most impressive, even above sword fighting, was his ability to use wandless and wordless magic. The ability to wield his magic was second nature to him now. A careless wave of his hand and he could destroy small cities if he wanted to, not that he would, Death would bitch and complain for hours that Harry was making him 'work extra hours'. Bah, the lazy Horseman just didn't want to get off his lazy ass.

But that wasn't the point. No the point was that it had been many centuries and Harry was bored. All of his friends, except Luna who turned out to be a Fairy and was naturally long-lived, were dead. His magical knowledge was infinite, he could even stop and slow down time if he wanted to, and he had ran out of things to learn.

So Harry had decided to get thrown into Azkaban for the fun of it. The crime he committed wasn't even that bad, honestly! He just vanished the Minister's clothes while he was making a _very_ public announcement, it probably didn't help that he had laughed loudly at noticing his rather… unfortunate issues with the size of his 'wand'.

Harry sighed, again. Azkaban wasn't as entertaining as he thought it would be. The bed was pathetic, it was so thin and worn-out that Harry wouldn't have been surprised if it was the same one his dogfather used while he stayed here.

Harry huffs and stands up, glaring at the Dementors that were gathered around his cell.

Shame that he didn't even need to use his animagus form to escape their presence. Another perk of being the Master of Death was that all of Death's creatures could never harm him, intentionally or not.

Huffing again, Harry kicked a bone, which might have been a femur but he wasn't sure, at the dank wall of his cell.

Azkaban was soooo boring.

Rolling his eyes at the useless creatures, Harry turned on his heel and apparated from the drab place.

* * *

><p>Appearing in Peverell Castle, Harry immediately hopped into the shower. Azkaban might have been boring but it sure could make a person dirty.<p>

Harry sighed in relief upon exiting the shower and spelled himself dry, no use dirtying a towel if you didn't need to.

Walking into his bedroom, which was done in Slytherin green (HA! Take that Gryffindors!), Harry dressed himself leisurely.

Sitting down on his comfy marvelous bed, Harry picked up the book he had been reading before sending himself to Azkaban.

It was a spell book on how to send ones self back in time. Now, Harry did exhaust the study of magic to the point where there was nothing new to learn, but that didn't mean he had perfected the art of time-traveling. He could slow down time, and even pause it for a few minutes, but he couldn't travel forwards or backwards in time.

Humming to himself, Harry slowly grins as he stands up and apparates from his room.

* * *

><p>Appearing in the special room that the goblins had made specifically for him after popping into the main receiving room one too many times, Harry cheerfully hums a tune under his breath and makes his way to Ragnock's office.<p>

Appearing in the large ornate office, Harry skips to the seat Ragnock had placed just for him on the occasions Harry would randomly pop in to annoy the ancient goblin.

"Ragnock, my very old friend!"

Ragnock glares at the ebony haired boy in front of him, before rolling his eyes.

"Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders, you insolent brat?"

Harry beams at his little green friend, even when said friend bares his pointy yellow teeth at him.

"Yes, you might have mentioned it a time or twelve."

Ragnock leans forward and staples his fingers together under his chin. With Harry here, he knew he would get no work done.

"What do you want, brat?"

Harry runs his fingers through his hair, suddenly slightly self-conscious.

Ragnock had that effect on him, he was like the father, or many times great grandfather, he never had.

"I want to go back in time to see Camelot." Harry rushed through the sentence.

"And you are telling me this, because?" Ragnock asks with a raised brow.

"Well, was Gringotts around back then?"

"No Gringotts was not constructed until just before the founding of Hogwarts, why do you ask?"

"Well, I figure that if I were to go back in time, I would need money to be able to get around." Harry scuffs his shoe against the ground.

Ragnock makes an 'ahhing' noise before smiling sadly at the young man in front of him. He knew there would be a time when Harry would be ready to leave, to venture to places that Ragnock could not keep an eye on him.

"I guess it is time that you were given your fortune then, don't you think so little Lord?" the teasing tone in Ragnock's voice puts Harry instantly to ease. He thought his friend would be angry at him.

Ragnock turns around and hops off of his throne-like chair. Procuring a small velvet sack, he hops back onto the chair and looks Harry seriously in the eye.

"This sack can only be opened by you. If it is to be lost or stolen, it will appear back on your person. If someone were to steal any of your money, it will instantly be put back into your sack. Any questions?" At Harry's head shake, Ragnock continues. "I'm going to need your keys in order to be able to instantly put all of your vaults money in here."

Harry nods, expecting this, and drawls out his ungodly amount of keys.

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Peverell, Black, Malfoy, Emrys it looks like were all in order."

As Ragnock commences with filling up the small velvet pouch, Harry thinks back on the day he learned about his many inheritances.

* * *

><p>"<em>A small prick of blood will do Mr. Potter."<em>

_Harry watches as his blood drops slowly into the round basin. It was only hours before that he had found out about the marriage contact to a certain Ginny Weasley. And he would have been fine with it if it wasn't for two reasons. The first being that he was without a doubt flaming gay, and the second being him finding out that she was only arranged to marry him in order to gain his money. _

_Well, suck on it bitch because he doesn't want your nasty vagina._

_Ragnock watches as titles appear on the page before him, listing the lordships young Harry would assume on claiming his rightful titles._

"_Ah, this is most surprising."_

"_What? What's surprising?" Harry asks almost nervously._

"_You seem to have inherited some very… profitable vaults."_

_Harry's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_Ragnock clears his throat and looks down at the list. _

"_Well, it would seem that you have inherited the Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor vaults. Though those three are not that surprising, you are a Potter and they are direct descendants from Gryffindor and Peverell. The fourth isn't surprising either, it turns out Sirius Black named you his heir, which means you have inherited the Black vault._

_You have inherited Slytherin vault through Right of Conquest, I'm assuming Voldemort was the last of his line and by defeating him, the lordship of the noble vault fell to you. _

_The fifth is slightly more surprising, it would seem Draco Malfoy had named you his heir as well. It is states here that he did not want the Malfoy name going to complete ruin and that if he were to die and lordship fell to you, that you would be able to bring back some of its' honor._

_The last one is most surprising to me. The Emrys lordship should have been left un-claimable because Merlin did not have an heir. Though it should not be too surprising, your magical power surpasses even his. I do not doubt that he had placed an enchantment on the vault for it to only claim a new Lord if they are good of heart and have god-like magical abilities._

_Congratulations, little Lord, you are officially the richest person in the world."_

_Harry sat back, stunned and wide-eyed._

* * *

><p>"There you go, little Lord. All of your money has been placed into this pouch, which has been enchanted with a feather light charm. All of the items that were in the vaults have been placed inside this chest."<p>

Ragnock hauls up a pitch black chest with a silver lock. "Only you will be able to open it. The enchantments on it make it able to hold anything you put inside of it, sort of like an un-ending expansion charm. It has also been enchanted with a feather light charm, though you will be able to shrink it and put it on a necklace or bracelet, if you so wish."

Harry nods, his eyes watering up at the care Ragnock has shown him.

Reaching over the desk, Harry hugs Ragnock tight.

"Thank you, dear friend. I will never forget this just like I will never forget you."

Ragnock hugs Harry back just as harshly.

"Have fun in the past, my son. I will never forget you either."

Stepping back, Harry shirks the chest and puts it in his pocket along with the small pouch.

Smiling brightly at Ragnock, he turns on his heel and apparates.

Ragnock shakes his head to himself. Not even he, king of the bank, could apparate within its' walls.

* * *

><p>Arriving home, Harry quickly set his magic to gathering all of his things and put them in the trunk while he went into the kitchen to make a sandwich.<p>

"The wrackspurts have begun leaving your ears."

Harry turned around quickly and beamed at seeing Luna in his archway.

"Luna! It has been so long! How have you been?"

Luna smiles dreamily at Harry.

"Not as good as you. I've never had the pleasure of visiting Azkaban."

Harry laughs at the jealous tint to Luna's voice, knowing she is joking around with him.

"Well, maybe you will some day! Though I must warn you, it is dreadfully boring."

Luna only hums. "You are going to Camelot."

Harry freezes mid bite of his delicious sandwich.

"I should have known you would have seen it."

Luna reaches over and plucks the sandwich from Harry's hands, taking a bite of it.

"I've only just seen it. The razitts tell me that this will you good for you though. Though, there will still be nargles to look out for while you're there."

"What did the razitts say?" Harry asks curiously.

"Ah, that you will find love and happiness, though you might not know it at the time."

Harry hums softly.

"Will you be coming with me?"

Shaking her head, Luna replies with a negative. "Though I might come visit you sometimes."

Harry beams at her.

"I'm glad! My lovely little blonde will come back sure no barbarian is getting too rough with poor little ole me."

Smacking Harry upside the head, Luna smiles. "Sorry, thought I saw a nargles."

Harry laughs and shakes his head.

* * *

><p>Standing in the middle of a ritual circle, Harry begins chanting the words he had memorized the day before.<p>

He stood with his hands held above his head and his eyes glowing gold, a side effect of being able to cast magic wandlessly. The white symbols that made up the circle began glowing brightly as Harry reached the end of his chant.

The magic built up inside Peverell Castle before imploding in on itself.

As the smoke cleared, there was no trace left of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry wake up disoriented. It was a good thing he no longer had to wear glasses, or else he might have to suffer through his little journey blind because he had landed so haphazardly he was surprised nothing had been broken.<p>

Slowly standing up, Harry inspected the area he found himself in. As far as he could tell, he was surrounded by nothing but dense forest, the trees standing high and imposing. The only thing he could make out was the tips of a castle off in the distance.

Assuming it was Camelot, Harry happily made his way to it, unaware of history being re-written and a black-haired blue-eyed sorcerer being erased from time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, on popular demand, here is the next chapter.**

**Leave me comments to tell me what you think. Oh, and the whole Merlin/Emrys thing. Just wait. It'll all be explained in the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHINGGGGGG!**

* * *

><p>Harry skillfully made his way through the dense forest. Thankfully he had enough experience when it came to traipsing through the woods thanks to his time with Firenze. That stupid centaur made sure Harry knew all the ins and outs of the Forbidden Forest.<p>

Coming upon a clearing, Harry observed an old man that was skillfully plucking what Harry's keen nose pointed out to be Wolfsbane.

Rocking back and forth on his heels, Harry weighed the option of outing himself to the elderly gentleman.

"You know if you wait till the night of the full moon, the Wolfsbane will be more potent."

The old man jumped, obviously startled, his longish white hair whipping around his face.

"Don't you know better than to sneak up on the elderly?!" The old man's blue eyes narrow on Harry. "And who are you, if you do not mind me asking? I know everyone from Camelot and I cannot say I recognize you. And how do you know that information about Wolfsbane?"

"Maybe you're just going senile in your old age." Harry flashes a cheeky smile. "I'm not from around here. And for your answer about the plant, well let's just say I had a very thorough teacher." Harry still had nightmares from Snape's in depth teaching of all things potions related during the war.

Blue eyes became thoughtful as they regarded Harry. "Do you have anywhere to stay while you're in Camelot?" At Harry's negative headshake, he continued on. "Would you like to stay with me and be my apprentice during your stay here? I could use some competent help."

Harry beamed. "Of course. By the way, my name is Harry, what about you?"

"Gaius."

* * *

><p>Following Gaius through the streets of Camelot and towards his home, Harry couldn't help but scrunch his nose at the repugnant smells coming from the people and things around him. He really couldn't be blamed for casting a silent cleansing charm on himself.<p>

Harry had to catch himself so he didn't run into Gaius when he stopped suddenly.

"What happened? Why are we stopping?"

Gaius didn't get the chance to answer, because a young man was hauled passed them, the sound of beating drums following him. Harry's emerald eyes followed as he was led into a roped off square area where a hoard of people were gathered around.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuing to the laws of Camelot, I Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death." Uther's eyes sweep across the swarm of people beneath him, and Harry can't help but compare his eyes to those of Voldemort, which caused Harry to hide a snort. The old snake face probably rolled over in his grave, being compared to a muggle. "But for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass. Death."

Uther nods his head towards the men holding onto the young man in their arms.

Harry can feel his stomach knot up in anticipation of what is about to happen.

The man is lead to a block, where his head is bent over and he is forced to kneel. The beating of the drums grows louder as the executioner's axe raises higher into the air. At Uther's downward hand gesture, the axe falls, beheading the young man and causing crimson blood to spray onto the bodies of those closest to him.

Harry watches in interest as an old hag rushes into the middle of the clearing before delivering an ominous threat to the king and disappearing into a cloud of black smoke after levitating a couple of feet off the ground.

Huh, so Camelot was not only a magic hating kingdom, but it was also ruled by someone who could have given old Tom a run for his money.

Rolling his eyes, Harry follows after Gaius towards his house.

He couldn't feel too bad for the witch, her son's soul had went towards the heavens after all.

* * *

><p>Going into the small room Gaius was letting him use, Harry couldn't help but let a slow smile stretch across his face. Not even a day in Camelot and he already had a place to live and someone to live with.<p>

Admittingly, with as much money as Harry had, he could have bought Camelot over ten times and still had enough to live a lavish life style without planning to go broke for a couple of centuries, easy.

But now he got to experience Camelot in a completely different way, he could see it through the eyes of an everyday person without having the added difficulties of being constantly accosted if he used his numerous Lordships.

Beaming happily, Harry skipped back into the main area of the house, watching bemusedly as Gaius stood on a stool on the second floor, trying to reach _something._

"Why don't you just use a spell to get it down?"

Harry's voice, or question, must have really shocked Gaius because the next thing Harry knew, the old man was following over the railing backwards.

Lifting up his hand, Harry caught Gaius gently with his magic and placed him on his feet.

"What? How? You! You used… magic!" Gaius' blue eyes went shifty as he peered around to make sure no one saw or heard anything.

"Yes… I don't see why you didn't use it to get whatever it was you were looking for down though, it would have saved me having to save your life." Harry voiced confused.

"Because, unless you didn't just witness the same thing I did in the town square, magic is illegal and _will_ get you _killed_!" Gaius practically whisper shouted at Harry. "And how did you know I have magic?"

Harry rolls his emerald eyes, and with a put-upon sigh, sits down on a stool near the table he was standing at.

"_Because_" Harry started sarcastically, "Your magic is weak, you obviously haven't used it in a while, but it's still there. And I really don't see the point in hiding my magic when King Evil and his people are not around to see me use it." Harry waved a dismissive hand.

Gaius could only gap at Harry before pulling himself upright.

"This discussion is not over, but I need you to deliver these medicines." Gaius handed Harry a couple of vials along with instructions on who they were for, how to take them, and how to get them to their intended destinations.

Nodding his head and leaving the small house, Harry quickly made his way through the city handing out the little vials.

He had to hide a laugh though when a blind man knocked his medicine back before Harry could warn him not to. Oh well, the old fart would only act high off his ass for a couple of hours before he got the best sleep of his life.

Following the hallways through the castle, Harry knocked on the open door before walking into the room of his last delivery.

"Oh, Gwen! It's good you're back. I was just finishing getting this dress on."

Harry looked over towards a corner of the room to see the back of a head full of brown curly hair and a small bored to cover her modesty from peeping eyes.

"No, not Gwen. And I'd suggest keeping the door shut when you're changing so creepy perverts don't get the chance to peek on you."

The brown haired girl whipped around so fast Harry was surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOMS?!"

The high pitched yell reminded Harry why he was strictly dickly.

"My name is Harry and I'm Gaius' new assistant. He sent me up here to give you your medicine."

Ice blue eyes glare into Harry's own emerald.

"And you're still in here, because?"

"Because I was waiting for you to tell me what you wanted me to do with your medicine. And quit acting like I'm going to try and steal your virtue. You're definitely cute enough, but you have all the wrong parts for me." Harry says flippantly.

Morgana's eyes narrow further. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I like guys." Was Harry's deadpanned response.

Morgana's scowling face turned into an evilly gleeful expression.

"Perfect, then you can tell me which dress looks the best on me."

Harry's horror struck expression caused Morgana to laugh.

* * *

><p>After finally escaping the evil clutches of Morgana, and later Gwen, Harry made his way through the town square and back towards Gaius'.<p>

Though he did have to stop and watch in disgust as a pratful looking blonde threw daggers towards a shield carrying servant.

This wouldn't usually have irritated Harry, but the fear that the small servant behind the shield was letting off and the hateful laughs and jeering comments coming from the knights and blonde prat were enough to remind Harry of Dudley and himself.

Deciding, against his better judgment, to intervene Harry stepped on the shield as it came rolling towards his feet.

"It's not really that nice to pick on someone littler than you, though I guess if you all are really that pathetic to feel the need to, you can mess with me."

The blonde prat glared at Harry for interrupting his fun.

"And who might you be?" Merlin, even his voice sounded pratful.

"My name is Harry, and I'm Gaius' new apprentice." And the most powerful wizard alive, lord to several old and noble houses, centuries of years old, and did he forget to mention being the Master of Death? Ah well, those were some titles the prat, and anyone for that matter, didn't need to know about.

"Well, _Harry _have you ever walked on your knees?"

Harry scrunched up his nose.

"If that is your way of asking me to give you a blow job, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to pass."

The blonde spluttered indignantly before giving Harry his best glare.

"You only wish I would allow someone so pathetic to perform such acts upon my person."

Harry had to give it to him, his haughty 'holier than thou' voice easily put Malfoy's to shame.

Rolling his eyes, Harry snorted and turned to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Of course the prat would stop him.

"Home, obviously."

"You have dishonored me, that calls for a duel."

"Please, I could take you down with one move." Not that Harry would tell him that move could be magic or otherwise.

"Prove it. I'll let you have first hit." The arrogance pouring off the blonde could have made Harry sick.

"Fine."

Harry feigned a punch towards the prat, which he automatically reached out to grab, before swiftly dropping himself down and sweeping out his leg to knock the blonde on his ass.

"Told you so." Harry said smugly.

"I'll have you thrown in the dungeons for that!" The blonde cried out indignantly, his face flushing a rather unbecoming shade of red.

Snorting, Harry rolled his eyes and asked sarcastically.

"Who do you think you are, the King?"

The blonde prat, finally back on his feet, bit out smugly.

"No, I'm his son."

Harry's last thought before being hauled away was "Oh Shite."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry moodily paced the cell he had ungraciously been thrown into. If he had known that stupid prat was royalty, he wouldn't have acted out against him so openly. Openly being the operative word. He would have pranked the balls off that snotty little blonde, and made sure he didn't get caught in the process.

Grumbling to himself, Harry can't help but snidely compare this stupid little cell to the magnificent one he had gotten in Azkaban.

Pacing a few more times, Harry pauses and cocks his head to the side. A voice is trying to penetrate his super awesome occlumency shields. The bastard.

Sighing, Harry decided to lower the walls around his mind, the voice might prove to be more interesting than this drab cell.

"_Harry… Harry…"_

"_Yes, Yes, I can hear you. No need to repeatedly say my name."_

"… _Come to the cavern under the castle. We have much to discuss, Little Death."_

"_Fine, but you better have something interesting to say, or I am so going to be PO'ed."_

The voice didn't reply, so Harry took that as it leaving. Raising his occlumency shields again, he is surprised when Gaius comes down to his cell with a guard.

Smiling innocently at the old man, Harry lets out a sigh of relief when he is released.

"What were you thinking? Challenging the Prince like that?" Gaius is fretting. Harry finds it sweet, no one has fretted over him. Not even Luna, she gave up after he beheaded himself. Not that it was his fault mind you, he just wanted to see how it felt. Luna and Death were not amused.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to punch the bastard if he had not been acting like such a prat."

Gaius' eyebrows scrunch together. "He is not a bastard because his parents were married when he was conceived. Anyways, that is not the point! The point is you attacked the crowned Prince!"

Harry waves Gaius off. "Bah, like it bothers me any. But, moving on. You said I had to do something for getting bailed out of that cell?

Gaius grimaces but nods his head towards the guard they had been following.

"He'll show you to your punishment."

* * *

><p>When Gaius said punishment, Harry had no idea he meant the stocks. But it was something Harry had never tried before, so he found the practical experience very enlightening. He could deal without the rotten fruit though. It would totally stink up his wonderful hair. Yuck.<p>

Oh well, that was where the beauty of magic comes in.

"It looks like you are having such a great time in there."

Harry turns his head towards the dryly spoken words. Meeting the chocolate eyes of a mocha beauty, Harry smiles saucily.

"Why of course my fair lady. This is what all nobles do in their spare time."

The woman throws her head back and laughs.

"Oh Harry, not even a day and you have already angered Arthur enough to be thrown into the stocks."

Gwen smiles at the gorgeous boy. Walking into her Lady's rooms to find Morgana forcing to lad to help her choose dresses was hilarious. It was even funnier when she found out he was gay, because she started in on him too.

"Well, that blonde prat shouldn't be acting all high and mighty." Harry sniffs.

"But he _is_ high and mighty."

Harry just snorts, before eyeing the newly forming crowed.

"You better go, my new fans would be most displeased if they are left waiting for me.

Gwen just laughs, sashaying off.

* * *

><p>Following the path underneath the castle, after knocking out the two guards guarding it, Harry makes his way to the ending to some cave.<p>

"Creepy…"

"Very much so, young warlock. Though one does get used to it."

Harry's green eyes look up to meet the golden ones of the dragon that just landed in front of him

"Well, fuck me."

The dragon tilts its head to the side. "I cannot because we are of a different species and in doing so I would kill you."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Harry waves his hands around.

"That is not what I meant! Anyways! You told me to come down here! What do you need?"

The dragon huffs. Its giant eyes narrowing. "You have upset the time line, Little Death. By coming here you have erased Merlin completely from this existence. You have taken over his role and thus have taken on his destiny."

Harry scratches his head. "That doesn't make any sense because I have inherited his vault in the future. And what do you mean, his destiny?"

"Merlin was destined to help the Once and Future King unite all of Albion. Now that duty falls to you." The dragons hums slightly. "I do not know why the vault would still have his name on it. I know only that I have retained knowledge of his existence in order to inform you of your fate in this world."

"Blah, this sucks. But Fine. The prat can't be that hard to deal with."

Harry turns to leave before glancing over his shoulder.

"By the way, you know my name, what's yours?"

The dragon looks surprised for a second before the emotion passes.

"Kilgharrah."

* * *

><p>Harry stands beside Gaius inside a room filled with stuffy nobles. How he got roped into coming, only to be told to stand off to the side and behave himself was beyond him. Besides, he always behaved himself. Kind of.<p>

Smiling and waving when he saw Morgana make her way into the room with Gwen trailing behind her. Harry couldn't help but smile when he noticed she was wearing the gorgeous green dress he picked out for her. Ha! Take that people who said he didn't have a sense of fashion.

Sighing in relief when the dinner started, Harry narrowed his eyes when he felt the familiar stirrings of magic. A young lady began signing, causing everyone to fall asleep only to wake up to everything having aged.

The old woman having been crushed by a chandelier, revealed to be a witch throws a knife at the blonde prat before she dies, causing Harry to jump towards Arthur to knock him into the ground.

Landing on top of the stunned Prince, Harry cannot help but secretly marvel at the amazing muscles he possess. The Prat.

Standing up, and reluctantly helping Arthur to his feet, Harry dusts himself off.

"Thank you servant, for saving my son's life. You shall be rewarded."

Harry shakes his head. "It is okay your majesty, being able to save his royal highness," _pratness _"is enough reward for me." Harry plasters on a sincere smile.

"None sense, you shall be rewarded." Uther's tone is sure and brooks no arguments.

"Okay, if you insist." Harry says slowly.

"You shall be rewarded by being the new personal man servant to my son, the crowned Prince Arthur."

'_Oh, Shite.' _Thinks to himself twice in as many days.


End file.
